YouTube Fun!
by EndlessleyIntoxicated
Summary: Massie and Alicia make fun videos for their You Tube account.Will there video's cause them trouble?R&R. ON-HIATUS
1. Did hhhe just say that?

**A/N:I love this idea:)**

**Well here is my new Story:)**

**XOXOXO Gabby**

* * *

"Hey Leesh come awn lets do a new You Tube Blog/funny videos."I yelled to Alicia who was sitting on my bed flipping through a Teen Vogue magazine.

Alicia hopped off of my bed and checked the mirror in case she had something awn her face...or something.

I grabbed my purple studded video camera and focused it awn jumped to her spot next to me.

"Hello is Massie Block and Alicia Rivera here for a new video Blog and other fun stuff."I said into the camera.

"So first we are going to sing our most favorite song."Alicia added.

I ran over to my ipod and turned awn the song awn to _'Ignorance by Paramore'_ and we started singing.

_"If I'm a bad person,  
You don't like me.  
I guess I'll go,  
Make my own way.  
It's a circle,  
A mean cycle.  
I can't excite you anymore.  
Where's your gavel, your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me,  
Well sentence me to another life."_

We were jumping up and down me i do nawt know how you can dance to a song like this but trust me i Massie Block can and will find a way too.

I had a solo which i luh-v.

_" Don't wanna hear your sad songs.  
I don't wanna feel your pain,  
When you swear it's all my fault.  
Cause you know we're not the same.  
Oh we're not the same,  
The friends who stuck together.  
We wrote our names in blood,  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good,  
It's good."  
You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I best be on my way out.  
Ignorance is your new best friend."_

I got awn top of my bed and swung my hair around and jumped up and down.  
Alicia did the she stayed awn the course i have to have my own spotlight...DUH!!

_"This is the best thing that could've happened.  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it.  
It's not a war.  
No, it's not a rapture.  
I'm just a person, but you can't take it,  
The same tricks that once fooled me.  
They won't get you anywhere.  
I'm not the same kid from your memory.  
Now I can fend for myself._

_(Chorus)_

_You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I best be on my way out."_We both sung.

Gawd i love that song."Okay now that we are done were going to talk about some one we hate in name is Dylan is the bitchiest person you will ever meet."I said right into the camera and smiled a sweet Innocent smile.

"Oh and Derrick Harrington you schould nawt be dating should date Massie."Alicia added.

Wait what did she just say?Crap Crap Crap.I gave Leesh a little push and gave a nervous laugh."N-N-No she meant was that Derick Harrington should nawt date Dylan he should date some one more smarter and doesn't weigh um...to much."Woah that was close.

"So awn with things about is a Bitch. and Three she's a bitch."I giggled"Whoa Dyl three things that go together perfectly."Alicia concluded.

I shifted the camera a bit."Well we're going to cut this video short dont forget to comment.I luh-v you guys."I blew a kiss to the screen and ended it.

I high fived Alicia."Good Job."I said and then walked over to my Mac computer and plugged in my video camera."Time to put it awn our page on You Tube."I said in a singsong voice.

We got comments rigth when we put it awn.

Alicia grabbed the mouse and clicked awn it.

Massie and Alicia's you tube comments:Click Here.

* * *

Comment #1:

(Kristen Gregory)SoccerFreakKristen:  
Mass you looked awesome swinging your hair you too Nawt wait for the next video:)

Luh-v ya!

* * *

Comment #2:

(Derrick Harrington)**ShortzAddict28**:  
_Whoa Block you, look hawt in the video.  
you too Alicia i guess..._

* * *

_Comment #3:_

(Cam Fisher)_The_Camster98:_

_Ha ha you guys_

_ really hate Dylan that much?_

_Nice Vid. though:)_

* * *

_Comment #4:_

_Massie&Alicia_luh-you:_

_Uhh yeah isn't it obvious?_

* * *

Comment #5:

(Dylan Marvil)_Dylington66:_

_Derrick what the hell is with your comment?  
dont worry i hate you guy too!_

_Love the Devil Dylan!_

* * *

_Comment #6:_

_OliviaRyan77:_

_Mass and Leesh love the video_

_Hotz_is _Hot87:_

_Whoa Massie and Leesh you guys looked really hot:)_

* * *

_Comment #7:_

_(Claire Lyons)Lyons_Rawrr67:_

_Mass, love the whole hair swinging thing._

_You guys both looked Hawt:)_

* * *

More Comment's awn the next page..........**Click Here**

"Well well well Massie Derrick said you look hawt."Alicia noted.

I was still frozen.

I can NAWT believe Derrick...H-H-Harrington just wrote that.  
I really wish Dylan and him were nawt dating....

_Time for plan A!_

Destroy Derrick and Dylan's relationship at all costs!

* * *

**Like It?Love It?Absolutly Love it?Hate it?Hate it like you hate Barney?**

**Please Review it and I'll update.I want at least 5 reviews.**

**XOXOXO**

**Gabby=D**


	2. Pick your side and Guest Star whoa!

**A/N:Thank you guys 4 the reviews:) I will try to catch every mistake in the story.**

**Well here is the new chapter read and Enjoy.**

**XOXOXO Gabby**

* * *

I woke up for school and put awn a _Ralph Lauren Lynette Silk Floral Skirt_ matched with a _Ralph Lauren Elsa Ruffled Metallic_ ?Either my new _Ralph_ _Lauren Ramona Canvas Ballet Flat_ or _Aela Metallic Sandal high heels_."Bean what do you think?"I asked my black pug.

"Bark once for the flats and bark twice for the high heels."I ."Hm i guess its the flats."I slipped awn the flats and spun a 360 in my floor length mirror.

I clipped awn my new Pearl Necklace.I grabbed my purple studded IPhone and took a full length body picture and sent it to Alicia.

_**Alicia:**9.9 more gloss and it's a defiant 10._

I smeared awn two coats of Strawberry Kiwi Glossip Girl and then winked at myself in the mirror.

Gawd i hope nothing happens at school today there just way to much drama,although I'm the one who causes it most of the that's what Massie Block does she cause's drama and ends it by making them an LBR!

Alicia :Now me!

I got a picture of _Ackerman Metallic Linen Shorts,Kalyn Linen-Trimmed Tunic and Mertie Leather Ballet Flats._

_**Massie:**perfect_

I put my iphone in my purple _Ralph Lauren Crocodile Ricky Bag_ and then curled my hair.I hated curling my hair but if it means looking fabulous then I'm in just like MAC is in.

***********3************

Me,Alicia,Kristen and Claire got out of my Black Range Rover.

" what song are we walking to?"Kristen asked while blocking the exit of the range rover.

uhhh..i got it."We're walking to Super Girl by Hannah Montana. Uh _1-2-3-4_."

Everyone's eyes were awn always and forever will be.

_'When I feel all alone And nobody knows Still gotta smile for a while I can t let it show _

_Dry my tears (Dry my tears)  
Have no fears (Have no fears)_

_And when I m backstage Feelin down And the lights go on _

_No time to worry Gotta hurry Gotta sing my song_

_Gotta shake it off (Shake it off)  
Just strike a pose (Strike a pose)_

_Snap my fingers just like that Don t get what I want and that s a fact Snap my fingers_

_just like that Don t get what I want (Just cuz I want it)'_

I sung in my EhMaGawd there's Jake Melowna he is sooo Hawt.

I continued to sing inside my head.  
Okay i have to stay focused......

_'I m super cool Super hot Livin like a rock star _

_You think I m super You think I m super_

_I m on the cover of your magazine Wherever _

_I go they make a scene I m super super I m super duper_

_So you wanna be just like So you wanna be just like _

_Think you wanna be just like me_

_Every body's watching me It's not as easy as it_

_seems To be a super super To be super super girl_

_When I walk in the room Everybody stops Cameras _

_flashing People fighting For the better shot_

_They like my hair (Like my hair)  
The clothes I wear (Clothes I wear)-'_

_**BANG!**_I ran flat face into ,that's a nice way to start a morning,running in to the bitch herself.  
Also why in the hell is she walking the in opposite direction from where the school entrance is?

Wow what an grabbed my hand and helped me up and of course HAD to help is something he didn't have to just gawt a bunch of anger boiling inside of me.

"What the hell!"I screeched ,everyone stopped walking and turned to watch what was going to happen.

"Your nawt in hell."Dylan replied.I rolled my eyes.

"Oh but you will be when I'mdone withyou."I put both of my hands awn my hips.

"Hey Babe."Josh said coming up behind Alicia and slipping his arms around her waist.

I put my hand up."Ugh."I groaned.

"Whoa whoa whoa Massie calm down."Chris Plovert said.  
When in the hell did he get here?Whateve back to Dylan.

"Plovert shut the hell up unless your awn Dylan's side."I ordered,  
Chris stepped back and closed his nice choice.

" Chriss?"Dylan whined and Chris came over and joined my side.I gave Dylan a sweet smile.

Derrick had this look weird look awn his face,like he wanted to walk right over to my side,be awn my side and stay awn my side but that wasn't going to happen.

"Sorry Dyl-"I cut Chris awff.I laughed."Chris your nawt sorry at all."I admitted for him and he just nodded and shrugged.

"Dylan and Derrick you know what I'm just going to say myself the trouble."I motioned for all of my friends to follow and we walked away.

********3********

I sat down next to Alicia and Derrick in my language arts some of my other friends are in this class,i do nawt sit by them.  
I rarely even talk to them in this class.

"Hey Block."Derrick said enthusiastically."Hey."I muttered.

Alicia looked at me with a questioning look."I'm fine."I mouthed to her and only her.

"Look Block I'm sorry about this morning i wanted to take your sid-"Derrick said but i cut him awff.  
What was with me cutting people awff today?_Who gives a fuck.?_

"Derrick you had a chance and if i were you i wouldn't give a crap if i took my girlfriends side or _nawt it doesn't matter anymore just drop it."_I said fiercely.

Alicia cleared her throat."How about we have Derrick guest star awn our show."Alicia said directly to me.

That's a really good idea."I don't know."I gave me his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but you have to be funny."I said sarcastically but him being in our you tube video wasn't a lie.

"Like I'm not funny _24/7_."Derrick said.I just smiled at him and he grinned back and gazed right into my amber eyes and i gazed back into his.

This is my pur-fect chance to take Derrick away from _Dylan_ all i have to do is get a that will actually work!

* * *

**Like It?Love it?Love It like you love ice cream?Hate it?Hate it like you hate Stereotypes?**

**Please Review.I want at least 6 or 7 reviews:)**

**XOXOXO Gabby**


	3. Awesome Gymnast & Video surprise!

**A/N: Thanks 4 the reviews (:**

**PM me or review to be my so-writer for this story!**

**Well here's the new chappy. Read and Enjoy (:**

**Xoxoxox,**

**Gabby: D**

_Song I Listened to while I wrote this: 'Catch Me' by Demi Lovato (:_

* * *

Me, Kristen and Claire walked into P.E class and went straight to the locker room. I changed into my P.E uniform.

I had P.E class with the Pretty Committee minus Alicia. Oh and don't forget all of the soccer boys.

"I wonder what activity we're doing today." Claire wondered. I shrugged and yanked awn my burgundy

Polo shirt. Claire was about to go awn but I cut here awf.

"Claire, just stop your wondering we'll find out in a fucking minute or two so just calm your ass down." I snapped.

Things today were making me snap easily. Claire kept her mouth shut about that topic until we gawt to the bleachers. Claire was about to start up awn her blabbering about activities and stupid shit but I silenced here with an if-you-say-anything-else-awn-that-topic-I-will-literally-strangle-you!

"So today's activities will be different. Girls will be doing Gymnastics and boys will be playing soccer." Coach Evan's said into a microphone.

_Great. _"Why do the boys always play soccer you should choose some to do gymnastics?" I stood up and admitted to the coach.

"Well Massie since you came up with that brilliant plan you will choose 4 boys." Coach van's shouted without the microphone. She should really stick with the microphone. Some how it makes her sound better.

I smirked this is going to classic and then I laughed. All of the boys looked scared but Derrick and his friends looked fucking terrified.

"Okay coach Evan's, the first guy I chose is Cam Fisher." I shot a huge grin. Cam shot me a thanks-a lot glare.

"Cam I'm doing this for your best for your best interests and your body" I shouted to him.

Body seriously? Ha I seriously need help, nawt LBR help I mean like… never mind.

He looked confused. "If you were looking out for my best interests you wouldn't have chosen me and how are you doing this for my body?" he questioned.

"I don't know but when you're done you will be as good as me, well at least able to do a double back handspring." I admitted. _If you can do a cartwheel that is. I thought._

Derrick let out a roar of laughter. I gave him a smirk. "Next is D-D-D-Kemp Hurley." I said with a laugh. Derrick sighed with relief.

"Then of course Keith Morgan and last but nawt least Derrick Harrington." Cam, Kemp, and Keith cracked up laughing they were practically rolling awn the ground.

Derrick let out a groan. And let me tell it was a hawt groan and he sulked his way over to me. "Kay Massie you will be helping & teaching these young men how to do the stunts." Coach Evan's said before she started explaining the soccer rules to the boys.

"Okay first we're going to try something easy." I announced to Cam, Derrick, Keith and Kemp.

"So we're doing a cartwheel. That's the easiest thing to do." I walked of the center of the gymnastics

Room.

Everyone was watching, but when I sent death glares to everyone & they stopped. I went back to concentrating, and did a perfect cartwheel and landed as perfectly as you could land when you do a cartwheel.

"Okay Keith you first." I said sweetly, and smiled. He walked forward and attempted to do a cartwheel. "Oh its fine, okay so just copy every movement my body does." I instructed to Keith. He kept his eyes awn me the whole while I was doing a cartwheel.

I did another _perfect _cartwheel but Keith did one at the same time. Keith finally did one. _FINALLY. I suppose to be patient with people but it was getting ah-nnoying x10 doing it over and over. If I did it ah-gain I would have probably broken my arms, oh and don't forget my neck._ I gawt extra excited, half was that I didn't have to keep teaching how to do a cartwheel. Who needs to be taught to do a cartwheel??

I ran over and high-five him. "Hell Yes!" Keith's fist shot in the air. Aww how cuh-ute. I thought. "Okay back to the teaching. Derrick your turn." I demanded and put my hands awn my hips.

Derrick did a perfect cartwheel. I didn't know I had a huge grin awn my face

Until Keith cleared his throat and Derrick gave him a dirt look.

Gawd Derrick is so hawt. How his shirt sticks to his abs when he's sweaty; although

The sweaty-ness is guh-ross shaggy blond hair and how it falls over his beautiful

Brown puppy dog brown eyes. Of course I luh-v his zit-less face and last but nawt least, his price-less 1000 watt smile. His smile makes me melt into a puddle right at his feet.

"Okay next is the one and only brother to the hawt Harris Fisher, cam Fisher."

I announced.

Oh gawd why did I say that out loud? I glanced at Claire and Kristen for back up.

They caught my panicked look and ran over to me mid- back flip.

"So… what's going awn?" Claire asked out of breath. "Oh you know the usual." I said in a hurry. "Oh what kind of 'The usual?" Claire asked. Kirsten kicked the back of Claire's knee. "Never mind." Claire mumbled.

"All righty, me, Kristen, and Kuh-laire will be helping you guys out. I'll take….. Keith and Derrick. Claire you take Cameron, btw Cam I love your full name." Derrick laughed with disbelief, but I just rolled my eyes…

Seriously? I do love Cam's full name it sounds so boyish. Like Cam? It's a cool nickname but Cameron is like so much better. Right?

"Oh yeah and Kemp your with Kristen." I called over my shoulder to her. "Okay next is a back flip. Nawt to easy nawt to hard." I said, and then did a cartwheel.

Keith? I was starting to think he was faking like he couldn't do a cartwheel. I mean how could you nawt able to do a cartwheel but you can do a back flip? He's fake but he is so hawt.

While Derrick was practicing his triple back flips. I know! Derrick is Ah-mazing. Well Keith walked over and stood by me.

"Hey" Keith said. I slide a step away from him when he wasn't looking. Keith really creped me out when

He took a step toward me.

"I tilted my neck and started to massage it. "Here let me help you." Keith said as he started massaging it. I laughed uncomfortably. "Uh thanks." I mumbled. Keith pulled me so there was no space between us.

After a minute or two I stepped away from him. "I'm going to go practice." I pointed over to where Derrick was practicing. "No no it's fine." Keith pulled me back toward him and started massaging my neck ah-gain.

I pushed away from him. "Gawd, Keith you're really creeping the hell out of me." I whispered. Keith grabbed my arm, but yanked away from him ah-gain. "Don't touch me please." I said louder.

This time Keith yanked me forward and pulled me to him. He wrapped his right arm around my waist. "Baby don't be like that." Keith whispered in my ear and moved my hair over to my left shoulder.

I closed my eyes, and whispered in his ear. "Keith you don't know how much I want to tell you I'm nawt your baby and also don't touch me." I opened my eyes and pulled away from him, and walked over to Kristen.

"Hey Kris Can you do something important for me?" I looked around to make sure no one else was listening. "Yeah Mass anything." Kristen replied. She came closer to me. "Can you keep Keith away from me?" I whispered cautiously. "Why?" Kristen pulled back and gave me a questioning look.

Why does everyone always ask questions? Sometimes it's better nawt to. My motto is, sometimes its best's nawt to ask your friend's questions just help them dump the body bag in to the river.

"I'll tell you later." I said in a hushed tone. "Tell her what?" Derrick asked approaching from behind me. I shifted all of my weight awn to my left leg and rubbed my cheek.

"It's complicated. So how's my super gymnast doing?" I gave him a mock punch awn his shoulder. "But you're only a good gymnast because." Derrick raised his eyebrows. "Yes there's a because, but because of me, Massie Lauren Block." I implied.

"Uh-huh. Wait your middle name is Lauren?" Kirsten asked with slight curiosity. "Yes how did you nawt already know that?" I asked with disbelief.

Sweet Jesus Mother of Gawd! Kristen and I have been friends since 2nd grade and she didn't even know my middle name? Unbelievable. It's as unbelievable as being a fucking fairy or better yet, nailing Jell-O to a Tree, which is impossible by the way.

"Shit." Derrick practically shouted. I jumped. "I mean shit." Derrick whispered and smiled an apologetic smile. "Shit what? Shit what Derrick?" I groaned loudly and smacked his bicep when he didn't answer.

"Gawd Damn it Derrick Joseph Harrington you are really wearing out my patience you day. Just fucking tell me or I swear I will punch you in your jaw." I threatened. I put my fist up getting ready to punch him. I was nawt kidding I was going to punch him if he did nawt tell me.

"Whoa whoa whoa Block calm down." Derrick covered his face with his hands and took two steps away from me.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his shirt and yanked him back towards me. "Oh kay Derrick tells me." I stared at him. "Massie it's nothing I promise." Just go along with it. Just go along with it. I repeated in my head. "Oh-Kay I'll believe you for now but I will find out what it is." I said in a creepy voice.

"Psh yeah right." Derrick rolled his eyes.

I grabbed his waistband awn his shorts and yanked him towards me. I let out a tiny laugh. "Derrick don't underestimate me. Massie Lauren Block always figure's out people's secrets." I said as my other hand traveled up his shirt to his abs.

I smiled at him and then walked away with Kirsten trailing behind me. "Oh and Derrick I totally forgot to tell you something important, you might want to take care of that thing of your's." Kristen yelled over her shoulder.

**After school........**

After school Me, Alicia adn Derrick walked to my house.

Yes we walked. The only reason we walked was because Isaac was busy.

We walked into my room and I tossed my stuff awn my queen sized bed. "Its video time and Derrick I want you to be funny." I sung.

I grabbed my purple rhinestone video camera off of my desk, a and turned it awn then focused it awn all three of us.

"Hey" Alicia said. "Hey Hey Hey we're back ah-gain for another video. But!" I stopped for dramatic affect. "We have a guest. Yeah but nawt someone famous… yet. Well it's the star goalie Derrick Harrington." I smiled and cheered along with Alicia. Then I looked around my room. "Wow Derrick you must really be un-liked. I said jokingly.

"Back to the web show. Da Da Da Da Daaaa. Well today we have special news… ready???? Well next time we are having…." I stopped and Alicia laughed. "We are having… Zac Efron awn our show." I squealed.

"Derrick has a joke. It's funny." I said.

"Okay a cow boy rides into town on Friday and leaves on Friday.

How is that possible?" Derrick said while I cracked up laughing. "Because…" I couldn't finish because I was laughing so much.

"Because his horses name is Friday." Derrick and Yelled and then Alica, Derrick and I cracked up laughing.

"It's funny right? Right? Right? "I said as I came closer and closer to my video camera. Alicia laughed.

"Okay next awn the Massie and the Alicia show, we are-" I said. "EhMaGawd Leesh your suppose to say Massie & Alicia show at the same time as Me.: I complained. Alicia made and O shape with her glossed lips.

"Okay next awn the Massie & Alicia show." Alicia and I shouted. "We are going to play Truth or Truth." I said,

"Kay So Massie you first. Massie is it true you made out with Chris Abeley?" Alicia asked with a smile.

"Yes it's true. Okay Derrick your turn. Are you a virgin?" I asked.

"No." Derrick said unconvincingly. I pushed, _"Beep beeps beep Liar." _I yelled.

He rolled his eyes.

"Okay yes I am a virgin. Alicia is it true you gave head to Justin Morgan, Keith Morgan's brother?" I smiled. Ha this has gawt to be good.

"Yes it's true. But it was only because he was cuh-ute." Alicia replied.

"Eww Leesh seriously? I said with disgust. Alicia nodded.

"Okay well I'm so disgusted right now I'm going to cut this web show short. Thanks ah-lot Leesh. Well that's it for the Massie & Alicia shoe. Buh-bye." I turned it awf and went straight to my Mac computer.

I uploaded it and gawt comments fast.

**Massie & Alicia Show comments: Click Here**

* * *

(Kristen Gregory)**SoccerFreakKristen:**

_Wahoo first comment. But whoa Leesh that's pretty guh-ross._

_Anywayz can't wait until the next show. I love Zac Efron._

* * *

(Claire) **Lyons_Rawrr67:**

_Guh-ross Leesh. Well can't wait! I love Zac Efron. *EEPP*_

* * *

(Harris) **Block&Fisher23:**

_Really Block you made out with Chris Abeley?_

* * *

**Massie&Alicia_Luh-v_You:**

_Yes I did make out with Chris Abeley._

* * *

(Chris Abeley) **Abeley_Swagger:**

_Yes and Harris, Massie is a great kisser. Oh & your video_

_Was cool (:_

* * *

(Cam) **The_Camster98:**

_Ha-Ha. Whoa what a weird thing._

_Derrick called Chris A. a Zac Efron wannabe._

_Classic. Lol. But good show._

* * *

(Kemp) **Swag&Grab_Kemp:**

_Nice Alicia. Well anyways Zac Efron sucks._

* * *

**Massie&Alicia_Luh-v_You:**

_No Zac Efron doesn't suck. He rocks._

_& I Massie Lauren Block am in Love with him._

* * *

(Dylan)**Dylington66:**

_Derrick I will be willing to change Ur virgin_

_Status._

* * *

**Massie&Alicia_Luh-v_You**:

_UR Guh-ross. & why do you even watch Alicia's & I's web videos?_

_Wow stalker XD_

* * *

(Chris P.)** Hump&Dump_Plovert:**

_Ha-Ha. That is weird if you don't like someone you do not stalk them _

_Let alone watch there web b=video's. Well Good video._

* * *

(Olivia Ryan) **Olivia_Ryan:**

_Wow Massie skank much?_

_But Alicia SCORE!_

* * *

**Massie&Alicia_Luh-v_You:**

_I swear Olivia I am going to kill you. You better stay the hell away_

_From me unless you plan to be killed._

_X O X O Massie_

* * *

**More Comment's awn the next page..........****Click Here**

New Plan, but I will still work awn my other plan.

But my new Plan is Kill Olivia and make her life a living Hell.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Dislike it? Hate it?**

**Hope you liked it. I would like at least 5 reviews.**

**X O X O,**

**Gabby**


	4. McDonalds Rap

**A/n: This chapter is just with the soccer boys.  
omg it might actually be long.:D**

**Disclaimer:I do nawt own , but no worry i will someday.**

**

* * *

**

Derrick,Josh and Cam were sitting in Derricks room. And oddly quiet.  
"Dude i am so bored, no joke." Josh complained. "How about we pla-" Josh cut Cam off. "No no no. no games. We always play video games when were at Derricks. We should like work on our Class project the one where we have to make a video." Josh insisted. "Only, because i am going to loose my mind if i dont do any thing." Derrick agreed.

"We should toatlly do a funny video." Cam said. Derrick started nodding his head.

After five minutes of thinking finally someone said something.

"Okay. I already came up with a idea 5 minutes ago, and i have everything planned." Derrick announced.

Josh and Cam sat there anxiously. "Were going to McDonalds." Derrick yelled.

Josh and Cam sat there with dumb looks on there face.

"Whoa dude, what does food have to do with your brilliant idea??" Josh asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. But for now lets go." Derrick grabbed his car keys and Video camera then headed out to his Black BMW 3 series Sedan.

Cam slid in the passengers seat and Josh in the back.

Derrick started the engine and pulled out of his drive way.

"Okay. Well i wrote a rap, Josh your Video taping and Cam you have a rapping part and I do too." Derrick explained.

Josh coughed and turned toward Derrick. Derrick handed Josh the video camera and Cam a copy of the rap.

"We're going to rap our order at McDonald's." Derrick concluded, Cam busted out laughing.

"Dude this is going to be the best video in the class." All three of them said.

They pulled up at McDonald's and drove to the drive Thru.

"Hello May i take your order?" A voice said.

Derrick pressed play to his stereo and it started playing just the beat to Chillin by Wale feat. Lady Gaga no singing at all just the beat.

The Derrick started rapping. _The thing was... that he was really good at it._

"** AYY** **_you there at the drive thru listen up quick I'm 'bout to say my order and then im gonna split . What you got cookin up in the back.I want a small fry dog to be exact._**(Derrick keeps rapping even though the drive thru person kept saying stuff)  
**_Yo it's young D i wants some food.  
McDonald's always puts me in the mood.  
Lookin at the dollar menu what do i see.  
About one 2 MC Chickens in the VIP. YO UH."_** Derrick finished his part of the rap.

**_"Hook it up with a fruity parfait give it to me on this nice sunny day._****_Put some Berry's on that shit and give it to me quick and that's all i have to say except i would also like-"_** Cam rapped but Derrick cut him off because the McDonald's kept saying stuff.

"I'm nawt going to take your order unless you say it nawt sing it.  
i have no idea what you just said." Mcdonalds said.

"Alright" McDonald's person kept talking. "Alright" Derrick said in an annoyed voice.

"Hook it up with-"Cam said and started laughing.

_They pulled out of that McDonald's and drove to a different one_.

"Hello May i take your order?" McDonald's asked.

Beat starts again.

**_"Yo, Imma order some food alright._**

**_Okay. Yo uh, Yeah I'm going to order some food._**

**_Hey you there at the drive thru I'm gonna say my order and then I'm gonna split, _**

**_and then I'm gonna split (messes up)Right back to my-_**

Derrick scratched his nose until he got back on the right beat.

**_"Whatcha got cookin up in the back.I want some food.  
i want a small fry to be exact._**

**_Yo it's young D i wants some food.  
McDonald's always puts me in the mood.  
Lookin at the dollar menu what do i see.  
About one 2 MC Chickens in the VIP.  
Dont make it 2 just make it one throw some water and now its done."_** Derrick rapped ah-gain.

**_"Yo uh.... uh uh Yo._**

**_Hook it up with a fruity parfait give it to me on this nice sunny day.  
Put some Berry's on that shit and give it to me quick and that's all i have to say except i would also like like a water in a cup yo,Throw some ice in that shit and that's whats up"  
_**Cam rapped his part.

"And that's everything" Derrick said.(he didn't rap this part)

"Yeah can you not sing it can you please say what you you."(McDonald's guy)

"You didnt get it??" Derrick asked.

"NO i didn't get any of it."The McDonald's guy replied

"Hold on we'll do it again. "Derrick said and Cam started laughing.

"Nah its alright." McDonald's guy said.

"Alright im just going to do it one more time." Derrick said even though the guy kept saying 'Nah it's fine"

_**"Ayy you there at the drive thru listen up quick I'm 'bout to say my order and then I'm gonna you got cookin up in the drive thru.I want some food Make it a small Fryyyyyy**(says ' Fry' slow)  
__**to be exact."**_ Derrick rapped so the drive thru guy would understand.

Cam laughed " a big mac and then a Big mac." Cam said through his laughing.

"One MC Chicken"Derrick ordered.

Josh and Cam are laughing while Derrick is ordering.

"Parfait. say Parfait" Cam says as he laughs.

"Scratch the Big Mac,Please. No big Mac."Derrick demanded.  
"And a Parfait. on this nice sunny day." Josh said.

**_"And a Parfait. On this nice sunny day. And make sure you throw in a few waters please and thank you..... Thank you very much.."_**Derrick said and rapped at the same time.

"Say Parfait"Cam instructed

"One Parfait Thank you very much. Have a good day, it's Mickey D's man." Derrick said clearly

"Thats all i gotta say."Cam and Derrick said.

Derrick pulled up to get the food and turned the music up.

"**_Ayy you in the drive thru look-_**  
rap now." Cam started to rap but stopped.

**_"Thank for the food, its so good.  
I like my local McDonald's in this hood.  
Alright Brotha, See you later.  
I'll see you later dog peace out"_**

Punches knuckles with the McDonald's guy.

Once they pull out they start cracking up laughing."Dude that was classic." Josh said as he turned off the video

Once they got home they edited it and sent it to the was going to show the video to the whole class, which was going to be hilarious.

*Next day, in class ( Mr Martin)

**Derricks POV.**

I was sitting in the very back with Josh,Cam,Kemp and Chris. Massie was sitting in the very middle of the classroom.

Mr. Martin put in Massie,Alicia,Claire and Kristen's video. Now this, i had to see.

On screen the name popped up. It said 'Crazy Frank' They had Chris Abeley play Frank.

Massie,Claire,Alicia and Kristen were wondering in thewoods god knows why.  
Well basically they all eventually die by Crazy Frank. It was funny as heck.

Everyone was laughing during the whole video, after it was over, put me,Josh and Cam's video in.

"What is your guyses about?" Kemp asked.

Right then two words poped on the screen. 'McDonalds Rap!'

"I can't wait to see how Derrick raps." Massie said with a laugh.

When i started rapping everyone was already laughing not because i sucked. It was because we were funny enough to come up with a McDonald's rap. Everyone including Massie was laughing.

This was sure to bring Josh,Cam and _I's rep up._

* * *

**Yeah, i was bored to i wrote one about the guys.  
Review and i'll give you cheesecake!**

**XOXO Gabby**


End file.
